Shifting Loyalties
by Pink Crane
Summary: Series of One-Shots, some connected and others Stand-Alones. Philinda, Skyeward, and Fitzsimmons. First one set after they save Skye, Grant proves he is more loyal to the Team and Skye then Garrett. (Or I fix the colossal mistake they made by turning Grant HYDRA.) Enjoy
1. Shifting Loyalties

Skyeward will be cannon...again anyway. Set after they have given her the GH-325 and Grant hasn't left her side. Maybe the first in a series of AOS one-shots. Enjoy

* * *

He watched the rise and fall of her chest, relaxing slightly knowing she was alive and fighting. Her clothes had been changed by a relieved Jemma and May, he had only agreed to step into the hallway and turn to face the other way, not willing to leave her with Garrett still on the BUS. He wondered how to tell Coulson that this was Garrett's fault, that he was HYDRA and had planned to shoot Skye. He could hear her voice in his head, cutting off the thoughts of it being his fault, she would remind him that she made the choice to go in by herself. Her next words would be to stop pushing their team away, that they needed his quiet strength and she needed him to take care of them until she could. Not that he had known Garrett had sent Quinn after her until after Quinn had been captured, the sight of the man sitting in the interrogation room, thoroughly beaten by May was the only reason he hadn't left to kill him. There would be time for that later, to make him suffer in the way Skye had, the sound of footsteps made him turn. They were too heavy to be Jemma's and May wouldn't have made a sound, his back tensed he knew those footsteps. It made the rage that was always just under the surface, boil and it took all his self control to slip on the mask of indifference.

"Grant." John entered the room like he owned it, his typical smugness was setting him on edge.

"John." He kept his tone civil, keeping the desire to shoot him out of his tone. John walked around the room a smug look on his face, he stepped in between Skye's sleeping body and John. He didn't miss the flash of barely concealed glee on John's face as he looked Skye over. It made his muscles tense, he couldn't trust John to not hurt his girl...the words caused him to pause in surprise, he hadn't intended to feel anything for her. When she had blown into his life, like the hurricane she was, he hadn't known she would find her way into his heart. But she had, now she was recovering from Garrett's orders to shoot her,

"You shouldn't be here, go on to bed son." Garrett ordered, attempting to move closer to Skye.

"I'm not leaving her, good night John." His voice was steel, a part of him wondered when everything had become about Skye, when he became willing to do anything for her. Garrett was no longer playing the good guy, he stepped closer to him and for once he didn't back down. He had failed to protect Skye from Quinn shooting her, he wouldn't let John hurt her again, he stood his ground.

"I won't tell you again,Ward. Stand Down. You should be thrilled, my plan worked and now we can save my life like we always planned."

"You didn't need to hurt her, Coulson would have done everything he could to help you. Why didn't you just ask him?"

"I already told you, I did what it was that I had to do. Fury saved Phil but left me to fight my way out."

"So you shot Skye, to prove your point?"

"I always knew this girl was trouble, you changed for her, I hope she's not becoming a problem. Otherwise I will send Mike to finish the job."

"You will NOT hurt her," He snapped then, he pushed Garrett back almost out of the medical pod, before the other man could react. The self-preserving side of him told him that he had made a mistake.

"You seem to forget that you owe me, I made you Grant, and I can end you and the girl. Phil led me to the serum, now I can cross off the girl." He saw red, pulling his gun he aimed for the other man's chest.

* * *

Unknown to either of the men, May was listening in, ever since she had seen Skye almost die she had turned on the coms so she could hear her monitors. She knew Grant had barely left her side since they had saved her, so hearing him talking to Skye wasn't unusual. However Garrett had no reason to be down there, she could hear the tension in Grant's voice but the words spoken made her see red, she shifted the plane into autopilot. She needed to get Coulson and handle this threat they had brought onto their plane, she would not let Skye be hurt again. She opened the door to his office,

"May?" He was confused, and she shook her head.

"We have a traitor on our BUS." He was up his gun drawn,

"Where?"

"In Skye's pod. We need to move now."

"Let's go." She moved faster than she had in years, the sound of two gunshots, making her blood run cold. Phil paled next to her, they came around the corner to a sight that both relieved and worried them. Grant had shot Garrett, his gun was still drawn and Garrett was dying at their feet.

"He wanted to hurt Skye." Grant informed them, May nodded confirming his story. She looked at Garret with disdain, he had been the one to order Quinn to shoot Skye.

"It doesn't matter, I still won."

"You will die John, I told you to stay away from my girl."

"I always knew you were weak, letting a pair of brown eyes make you forget who you owe your life to." Garrett's snarled, his breathing laboured.

"I owe you nothing." Grant told him, "You brought me into another Hell, Skye saved me, I only owe my loyalty to her." She couldn't hide her surprise, so he did return Skye's feelings for him, good. Garrett's laugh reminded her of the problem at hand,

"Two shots to the stomach, poetic Grant." Coulson said, his voice approving.

"He won't be leaving here alive, sir." Grant's finger moved over the trigger, there wasn't a trace of emotion directed at his former SO.

"He needs to face a SHIELD committee board." Coulson told them.

"No, we handle this ourselves." She replied, Grant shot Garrett between the eyes. At last he lowered the gun, handing it to her without being asked.

"I have to tell you something, you won't like it and I want you to know my loyalty is with this team...I also want to Thank both of you for bringing me onto this team." Grant resumed his vigil at Skye's side, taking her hand into both of his.

"Whatever you have to tell us doesn't matter. You have proven your loyalty to our team." Coulson told him, waving off the strange speech Grant was giving.

"I think you will want to hear this, HYDRA is part of SHIELD. Garrett is not the highest it goes, Sitwell and Pierce are also dirty."

"HYDRA was taken out almost 80 years ago, how is this possible?"

"The real question is how do you know that?" She asked, ignoring the feeling she had in her stomach.

"Garrett was my SO, he convinced me that HYDRA was what we needed to be. I was a messed up kid, he saved me from Juvie and prison time, I figured I owed him. Until you brought Skye back to join us, for the first time my loyalties wavered, I wanted out right away."

"Alright we can discuss this in the morning. Stay with our girl tonight?" She acted as if it was a question, but she knew it would take all of them to pull Grant from Skye's side. She and Phil removed Garrett's body to the locked storage closet down the hall. They walked back upstairs and went into his office.

"He killed to protect her." Phil said his voice both approving and wondering. She sat on the edge of his desk,

"He loves her, would die for her, and she would do the same."

"Protocol..." He said the word like it was vinegar,

"I thought you hated that bull, let them be Phil." She smiled at him, "Besides we break protocol all the time."

"You make it worth while, Mel." He responded, her hand intertwining with his, she offered him a glimpse of her past self. They settled on the couch in his office, simply holding each other. She could hear his heart beating and knew Grant would be listening to the sound of Skye's just as she was listening to Phil's.

* * *

I have this annoying need to write these lately, anyway enjoy the Skyeward, Philinda, and Fitzsimmons. Plus I couldn't resist giving Grant the chance to end Garrett for real this time.


	2. Where I Belong

Anyway, this is a cute May/Skye family moment, did anyone else notice Coulson gave her a chocolate doughnut? It is a girl's best friend after all, the chocolate part anyway.

* * *

She could hear Fitzsimmons talking outside by the pool, Triplett was out there too, laughing at Fitz's argument that they needed a monkey in the lab. She smiled, at least they were finally making a move, she had wanted them to end up together, of course that plan had included her and Grant together. She threw the pillow across the room, furiously wiping her eyes to clear the tears that were falling down. She knew that he was a bad guy, she shouldn't still love him, he had betrayed them all. But, there was a part of her, and she would really like to rip it out, that knew he hadn't lied about loving her. She had felt like dying, when he admitted to being HYDRA, her heart had broken. But when Mike had shot him, she had felt his pain, knowing she couldn't let him die, she had told Mike how to get access to the drive. When he had freed her, forcing her into the interrogation room, he had pulled her to him. His fingers cupping her chin, then he was kissing her, his other hand on her waist. She had been frozen until he pressed her against the table, his hands moving across her body, then she kissed him. Her anger, causing her to bite his lip, and dig her fingers into his shoulders. She knew it was wrong, he was the enemy, but she wanted just this one time. Once they got the files, Garrett would order them to kill her, she would never get another chance to kiss him like this. A knock brought her out of her thoughts,

"It's May." The sound of her voice, made her stand and fling open the door, engulfing the other woman in a hug.

"He didn't kill you," She whispered, allowing May to lead her back into the room. Once the door closed behind them, May spoke,

"No, I left to find Maria Hill. I never would have left you there if I had suspected him." May promised, her eyes filled with guilt. She merely hugged her, tears running down her cheeks.

* * *

The sight of Skye so broken, made her want to put a bullet through Ward and Garrett both. Leading the girl to the bed she sat next to her, stroking her hair without speaking.

"I thought he loved me." Skye's broken whisper made her heart clench. She waited for the girl to continue,

"I was so stupid, I thought he really cared about me, about the team. I trusted him." The crying started again and she decided to tell her something, that might make her better or worse.

"He does love you, you didn't see him when we found you in that basement, or after when Jemma had managed to stabilize you. He didn't want you hurt, I believe that, he put a bullet through Nash's chest for threatening you."

"If he loved me, he wouldn't have left with Garrett, he would have stayed where he belonged. With me, with our family, and protecting us like we would have done for him."

"Sometimes, what we want to do and what we actually do aren't possible. There is something wrong with Ward, he feels like he owes Garrett a debt, that need to pay his debt has consumed his life."

"You know something, tell me." Skye was sitting up now, her brown eyes filled with the hope she never thought she would see again.

"I'm not saying that it's actually going to help us save him. You know about his brother, what happened to him and how he feels guilty. He was rescued from that Hell by Garrett, he trained him, formed him into his soldier."

"Garrett broke two of his ribs, how is that saving him from what his brother did?" Skye asked, she wondered how to explain what she believed happened to Ward.

"Have you ever heard of Stockholm Syndrome?" She asked, Skye looked at her in surprise, nodding.

"It's a psychological term, I heard it when I was at St. Agnes's. A girl they brought in, she was beaten by her parents, she kept begging to go back to them."

"Exactly, it's when the victim becomes even more loyal to the abuser. Grant traded one hell for another, he doesn't see it that way, he is loyal to him because he believes that he saved him." She explained, Skye's eyes filled with guilt and pity, directed towards Grant.

"Can we do anything to save him?" Skye asked tentatively, she nodded.

"We can try, I am not risking the team, but if I see a way to save him...I will take it. You aren't allowed without an escort anywhere except the bathroom, I don't want to hear that it is unfair."

"May, I appreciate the idea but I'm not that important."

"Yes, you are. You matter to all of us." She reminded her,

"I care about all of you, you are my family." Skye told her, she wrapped one arm around Skye,

"Nǐ jiù xiàng wǒ de qīnshēng nǚ'ér, sī kǎi." (You are like my own daughter, Skye.) She told her, Skye looked at her curiously.

"I will tell you if you promise to follow my rules." She offered,

"Fine, otherwise you will team up against me anyway. I promise to follow the rules, only if one of you isn't in danger."

"I said that I think of you like my daughter. Which means you are special to me, and none of us want to lose you." She told her,

"I love you too, Mom." Skye whispered, wrapping her arms around her. She tightened her grip around her, they sat like that until Skye fell asleep, her face peaceful. She tucked her into the bed, covering her with the blanket. Turning off the light, she locked the door as she left. Coulson was waiting for her when she returned to his room. He handed her a glass of whiskey, before offering her a seat on the couch, she sat next to him.

"She's blaming herself, she can't believe that we could love her, that we would protect her." She told him, sipping her whiskey, and looking at him. He looked resigned, like he knew how Skye felt, or at least understood.

"What did she say about Ward?" He asked her, she looked at him, meeting his eyes.

"He told her he loved her, she believed him, and so do I." She saw his disbelief and held up her hand, "He loves her, Phil. No matter what he is doing, who he works for, he is loyal to her. You didn't hear him after Ireland, he would wake up with nightmares of losing her, that he would hurt her in a fit of rage." Phil's face filled with guilt, she touched his hand, offering him comfort.

"How did I not see it? He was handpicked by me, to be on our team, to serve as a protector. I failed this whole team, brought the enemy literally into our home, then I pulled her into this. She was safe, he didn't know her, now she's heartbroken and it's my fault." He told her,

"No, he will do the right thing. Whatever it takes to keep her safe, he is willing to do, she told me what happened between them."

"He didn't...they didn't..."

"No, it never got that far. But you have to understand, she won't let him hurt any of us. For now, we wait for Grant to make his next move, he will be unable to stay away." She reminded him, touching his shoulder, her eyes watching him for a flicker of his former self.

"So we wait." He said, meeting her eyes. She didn't see it coming although she should have, he pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him back, her hands moving to his chest, and felt the familiar warming in her chest. His hands gripped her waist, pulling her closer until she was pinned between the couch and him, his mouth on hers. They hadn't done this in years, since before New York, before their divorce. She wondered if he thought this might be their last chance, that there was a chance they could fail.

"Mel." The way he said her name, the way he kissed her, she moved for the bed. Knowing that the only way they could get through this, was together so she lost herself in him...in the way they were.

* * *

If they hadn't been so involved in each other they might have seen him, standing guard on the rooftop across from Skye's room, his eyes focused on her window. He would stay overnight to make sure Deathlok didn't return for her, then he was going after Garrett, no one was going to hurt Skye. The vibrating in his pocket, he pulled out the SAT phone, his heart racing, Skye was the only one with one as far as he knew. He lifted it to his ear,

"Skye?" He whispered,

"I know you can help us, please if you really love me, remember that we need you." She told him, he let out a sigh of relief, she could forgive him.

"I love you, tell me you love me too." He asked, ignoring the fact that he was practically begging her, something he had never done.

"Grant, where are you?" He could see the light in her room as it switched on.

"Close enough to see you lighting my way home." He told her, watching as she parted the curtains.

"I want you to come home, to come back to us, to me."

"May or Coulson will kill me, even though I want to keep our family safe." He promised her, watching her circle around the building.

"I don't care, they will listen...I should hate you, but I saw Mike nearly kill you and I...can't lose you." He could have yelled at her for leaving the safety of her room, instead he climbed down the fire escape and met her by the pool. She saw him and set the SAT phone on the table, looking at him like he was a ghost.

"Grant." She whispered, he closed the distance between them. Crushing her to him, placing kisses in her hair, listening to the sound of her breathing. She pulled away first, only a little but he felt the loss of her.

"Skye, I'm so sorry." He told her again, she touched his face.

"Don't apologize, I understand. You need us as much as we need you. Come back to us..." She whispered, never taking her eyes of his face.

"I don't know whats wrong with me. I was stupid to shoot Hand, and help Garrett take the Fridge. I will protect you, and our family. Because I owe you everything."

"Then, maybe you should get our girl back inside." Coulson said, from behind them, he looked up in shock, Coulson didn't have a gun pointed at him. He looked at him the way he had looked at Skye after she had helped Miles, disappointed but understanding.

"Sir, I..."

"Get inside, we can talk about this in the morning." Coulson said, his voice commanding. She pulled him after her but not before pecking a kiss to Coulson's cheek as they passed by. He followed her into her room, before sitting in the chair next to the window. He wasn't sure what she wanted from him, he knew he wanted to take her and their family, then disappear. He knew they couldn't let HYDRA win, they should use Stark's resources to fight back and bring back SHIELD.

"So tomorrow I have this plan to get us into Stark Towers, A.C. won't be too happy but I can get May to agree. At least if we move there, no more worrying about Mike jumping through the windows."

"You are so calm about all of this, it amazes me. You always amaze me Skye." He said, watching her as she explained how she had come up with her plan. She walked over to him and took his hand, guiding him to the bed. He met her eyes,

"Take off your shoes and hold me." She ordered, as she slipped her shoes off and climbed into the bed. He obliged slowly, giving her time to change her mind. Once he was on the bed, she laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. They didn't talk, just laid there with their hands together. In the silence she fell asleep, he couldn't there would be nightmares and he didn't want to burden her with his past anymore then he already had.

* * *

After he saw them back in Skye's room, he returned to his where May waited,

"You were right." He told her, moving back to the bed and May's arms.

"He came back, for her." She said, although it wasn't a question. They both knew it was similar to Natasha and Clint, they had found a home in each other, much like themselves.

"He told her that he was here to protect her, and their family." He said, wonder clear in his voice. "He feels like he owes Garrett, but he can't be without her, so he turned his back on him the second he threatened Skye."

"She has finally found where she belongs, he knows his place is by her side, maybe that's her power. Bringing people to her side and just that could win us this war, she doesn't have an evil bone in her body. But her desire to protect her family, that will drive her to do anything and I worry that it might get her hurt again."

"We will protect our team, our girl and kick HYDRA back to their hole." He promised,

"Before we set it ablaze." She finished, laying back down next to him. After everything they were finally back where they belonged, he wasn't ever letting her go again.

* * *

(So it took on a life of it's own...watch out for a little plot bunny that has been driving me crazy, as always please Read & Review.)


	3. Home Sweet Home

A/N So I started this before the episode happened...but here it is anyway.

* * *

She waited until the rest of them went off to their bunks, he wasn't leaving the bar yet, that much was obvious. Ever since he and Agent Triplett had returned from their mission, he had been silent not withdrawn but merely observing them with a haunted look. She had wanted to pry, but knew he wouldn't open up with everyone listening in, so she was content to wait patiently. Once she saw the back of Fitz's head disappear into his bunk, she walked over to him, putting her arms around him from behind. He didn't pull away, just put one of his hands over hers, and gripped it tightly.

"You want to talk about it?" She asked softly, knowing as much as she wanted to push for the real reason he had shot that man, now was not the time.

"Something Triplett said when we were out this morning."

"What did he say?" She paused, "I could take him." She quipped and let out a surprised squeak when he stood and crushed her to his chest. She wasn't complaining, no girl in their right mind would if he suddenly decided to hug them, so she wrapped her arms around his waist. He was never this affectionate and she was going to take full advantage of their alone time,

"I can't lose you." He muttered into her hair, barely above a whisper.

"Grant, I'm not going anywhere." She promised him,

"He asked me what I would have done if you hadn't made it."

"You would have been fine, Agent Grant Ward, doesn't let anything phase him."

"Losing you, would have changed everything." He pulled back and tilted her chin up to meet his eyes, she saw something there she wasn't familiar with it made her heart beat faster.

"You would have needed a new hacker, nothing too life changing about that."

"Why don't you see it?" He asked moving his hand to cup her face, brushing her hair back behind her ear.

"See what?" She asked, shivering as he moved until they were inches apart, her eyes flickering down to his lips quickly.

"How much you mean to me." He kissed her, gently before deepening the kiss and pulling her flush against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, not caring that they were in clear view of anyone who might pass the main living quarters. They kissed and held each other, until they needed to breathe, pulling back until just their foreheads touched.

"That's why I shot him, he wanted to take you away from me...Away from our family. I don't care what happens to me, I don't regret shooting him to save you."

"Grant look at me," He looked down and she continued, "I won't let them take you."

"You might not be able to stop them, if Coulson can't then..."

"We will disappear then, if they come for you, I will get you out of here." She promised, he pulled her to the couch and she settled into his arms.

"We will go together, alright Rookie?"

"Together sounds perfect, Grant." She leaned down to grab the remote and turned on the first movie she saw.

"Really, Sweet Home Alabama?" Grant asked her amused, his voice rumbling in his chest.

"I like this movie, it's about second chances." She replied, looking up at him.

"I think second chances are worth the risk." Grant told her meaningfully, before pressing a kiss to her head. She sighed contentedly, snuggling into his arms again.

"We could go to Alabama, live there undercover..."

"As a couple, in their first home. I could do IT and you could be a police officer. May and Coulson could bring Fitzsimmons to visit when they have a vacation, have a house big enough for the family, maybe settle there for good." She added to his story and heard him chuckle, making his chest shake.

"I like the sound of that, Skye." He whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver slightly.

"So that's plan B, our backup if we need it."

"I wouldn't go with anyone else, Rookie."

"Good to know, Robot." She closed her eyes once she heard him snore softly, pulling a blanket over them before falling asleep herself.

* * *

Neither noticed Sleepy hovering in the corner, silently recording them...and streaming it live to Fitzsimmons who were curled up in Fitz's bunk.

"I knew it." Jemma said smiling,

"Well of course you did Jemma, you are a girl." Fitz retorted with a smile.

"It's sweet, he killed for her and now they are snuggled up together sleeping."

"Let's have Sleepy rest and get some sleep ourselves, I don't want to sleep without you tonight."

"Oh Fitz, I didn't want to seem clingy but...I wasn't planning on leaving tonight." Jemma curled up against his chest and closed her eyes. Fitz followed her into sleep shortly after, forgetting to turn off Sleepy, so the night was recorded and played back years later when Grant finally got the courage to ask her to marry him. Of course he asked in the middle of a fire fight, causing Natasha to laugh at Skye's shocked face.

"Just like Budapest." Clint said winking at them, before shooting another arrow at their targets.

"We remember Budapest very differently." Natasha said standing up from her spot and taking out two more with her Widow Bites.

"Still got you to marry me." Clint said finally folding up his bow and watching as Grant pulled out the ring.

"Apparently it worked on her too." Natasha rolled her eyes as they watched them,

"Want to bet who threatens him first?" Clint asked casually.

"Phil, he's her dad." Natasha replied, her lips curving at the thought.

"I think it's gonna be Mel...she scares me and I'm married to you. Plus Mama bear is way scarier the Daddy Phil." Clint teased, dodging the elbow she jabbed his way. They shared in the moment with the happy couple and shared their own story with them.

* * *

(It's kind of drawn out and slightly confusing but it seemed incomplete without all the parts so, Enjoy. Also I am taking prompts and ideas, so message me or leave them in a review.)


	4. Somethings Are Meant To Be

When my best friend/sister and I were watching Vampire Academy last night, this little plot bunny appeared. Enjoy ^-^

* * *

She had finally convinced Jemma to watch this movie with her, after working on getting her to agree for months, she sat next to her on the couch. When they had finally settled in the Playground for good, making it their first stronghold, she had insisted on decorating it to suit them. They no longer lived on the BUS full time, instead they used it when missions required them to be gone for extended periods of time. Lucky for her Grant was revealed to be working directly for Fury, so once he had recovered from the fight with May, he had returned to the team. They had been slowly growing closer, trying to get over the HYDRA drama, but he had been there to move the heavy furniture for her without complaint. She was still wary of moving forward to what she wanted with him, undercover or not it still hurt to hear him say that she was a weakness. Shaking those thoughts out of her head she smiled at Jemma, the other woman was waiting patiently next to her, grabbing the remote she hit play.

"You have read these books? Do you have them with you?" Jemma asked as she set her feet on the table and leaned back, a major difference from the strict and proper British young woman she had first met. They had all changed and now she would never doubt any of them again, they were her family.

"No, they were all ebooks, but I do know where we could pick them up on our next trip to civilization." She did miss her Nook, and her collection of books.

"I want to read them, see if they are as good as you say."

"Trust me Dimitri is gorgeous." She told her as if that was the only reason to watch the movie. She couldn't deny she had compared her training to Rose's with Dimitri, and the similarities were glaringly obvious. One big difference was that she had already been with Grant while undercover, it had been one of their first assignments after her sneaking into Quinn's compound, before Miles had been an idiot. She smiled at the memory,

_"What's up AC?" She questioned leaning on the holotable, Coulson was looking upset and that was never a good thing._

_"Mission planning, I need two people to go undercover for this mission..."_

_"Well, I'm in." She volunteered, hoping to ease the strain on his face, she didn't like to see him so stressed._

_"I will go in sir." Grant said as he joined them, offering her a small smile in greeting._

_"It's undercover as a couple." Coulson finished, she felt her jaw drop, this was not what she signed up for._

_"Sir, with all due respect..." They didn't notice May enter the room, until she spoke just a little amusement in her voice._

_"Grant and Skye fit the profiles of the missing couples, better than Fitzsimmons, besides she proved herself with Quinn's party." _

_"I agree, they did both volunteer and it isn't as if they lack the ability to play their parts."_

_"I'm sure we can handle it Robot, just remember couples actually smile at each other, and sometimes they hold hands."_

_"It's settled then, Grant and Skye will go undercover in a week, I will deliver your profile packets in a few hours." Coulson dismissed them, they walked out of the briefing room together, both silent for once. They didn't say anything as Fitzsimmons dragged them into the movie they had on in the lounge, it was Tangled and they were debating how realistic the story was..._

"Oh my she took down all of those men? She's like May." Jemma's voice brought her out of her memory just in time to see Rose and Dimitri meet for the first time.

"She is good, but he makes her better, like when May agreed to train you." She teased, as Jemma watched enraptured, before losing herself in the memory again.

_She was excited, they were house hunting like a real couple, but she was actually getting to pick out her own house. Grant was grumpy and tense next to her, she tugged his arm and wrapped it around her waist._

_"Smile Grant, you are supposed to be in love with me and enjoying the chance to buy our first home together."_

_"I'm focused on the mission."_

_"Try playing your part a little more convincingly, the lady doesn't believe our cover, which means the neighbors won't either." She whispered to him, not expecting him to actually do anything to enforce their cover. Her squeak of surprise was muffled when he pulled her to him and kissed her deeply, she responded before he could pull back using her arms to hold him in place while she kissed him, until that Realtor coughed interrupting them. She had been breathless and blushing, while he was affectionate, they decided they preferred the house she was showing and made an offer. SHIELD had apparently invested in a lot of companies that didn't question orders to deliver furniture and just about everything a newly married couple would have, of course they had to select it all from an online store, but they had an entire house set up by the end of their first week. Which led to the bed issue, obviously they only needed one bed in their bedroom, and there was a guest room but due to an oversight they hadn't ordered a second bed for that room. Which meant she had to sleep in the same bed as her very hot SO, who was pretending to be her husband...It had worked out in the end. They caught the Neighbors that were kidnapping couples who were barely pregnant, a fact they learned after May announced that she and Coulson were coming for a visit to 'Celebrate the new baby.' Which meant Skye had to pretend to be pregnant, and Grant was the doting husband and father. But one night their disagreement had turned into a make out session that ended with them in bed together, she didn't regret it, although she had believed for a long time that he did. When they woke the next morning she had remained cuddled in his arms until she couldn't fake being asleep anymore, he had been awake for at least an hour by then, but he didn't comment on their night together._

"How horrible! That poor fox, who would do such a thing?" Jemma asked clearly upset, she hugged her gently.

"It's all part of the plot, wait until you see who the villain is, that was a plot twist." She told her, shaking off thoughts of her and Grant's relationship. She was spending girl time with Jemma, no boy drama unless it was onscreen, she vowed silently. They barely made to the Dance scene when Leo and Grant joined them, each of them slipping into the open spots next to their respective girls. 'This was going to be so not fun.' She thought, knowing that Rose and Dimitri's sex scene was next. Grant's arm fell to her shoulder, gently pulling her closer, although he seemed to be doing it unconsciously. She felt no desire to push him away tonight, so she snuggled into his embrace, unable to see the victorious smile on his face. The sex scene came on and she blushed, knowing her face was red, he didn't say a word. Jemma and Leo were tucked together, both nearly asleep now, even though the movie wasn't over yet.

"Skye, I want you to know that my feelings for you have not changed." Grant whispered into her hair,

"I don't know what to do with that information, you can't just say you love me and pretend like we didn't have sex while undercover, you told me that night that you wanted to stay with me and forget the world. But, one screw up on my part and you shut me out, I didn't sleep with Miles, I thought he needed my protection. You told me to trust my gut, but when I did, you didn't look past what you saw."

"I know, I'm sorry we lost all this time. With Miles, Garrett, Centipede, HYDRA, and you being shot...I just couldn't find the right time to tell you."

"How about when I offered my shoulder? You went to May's room, knowing you were afraid to hurt me doesn't change the fact that you didn't tell me the truth, I saw you with her. It broke my heart Grant, I didn't want to believe you would do that to me, but the proof was in your choice of teams that day in Italy." She didn't care that her eyes were filling with tears, she had to get out of there, so she stood abruptly and ran out of the room. She found her way to the back door, where they had planted a modest garden, and sank down on the bench. She cried for all the time wasted, for the pain and suffering she had endured this last year and a half, for her heart that was breaking again. She didn't hear him follow her, didn't know he was there until he was pulling her to him and kissing her deeply. She clung to him, knowing that just for a moment she could forget in his arms, then the rain started. She was glad it rained, she had always wanted to be kissed in the rain, but he was more worried about her safety.

"Come inside." He said gently, tugging her hand.

"No, stay here with me." She pulled him back to her, looking into his eyes and seeing her love reflected back. "I love you, Grant. Do you want this?"

"Yes, I love you Skye and I want this more than I have ever wanted anything before." He told her and she yanked his lips back to hers, pulling him down on top of her.

"We should take this inside..."

"Where no one can just walk in." He agreed before picking her up bridal style and carrying her back to his bedroom. She thanked Jemma silently for the Queen sized bed she had insisted everyone get. Before she couldn't think anymore, she reminded him to lock the door. They spent the night making love and not wasting a moment together...until Coulson came looking for Skye since she wasn't in her room. Meaning they had to quickly come up with a plan, until May walked past and told them that they needed to be quieter.

"Somethings are just meant to be." Grant whispered in her ear, she smiled.

"I believe there was a reason you were the one to help AC kidnap me that day. Look at us now, I finally found where I belong, and a man who loves me."

"I found a Family and the most Beautiful woman to love, she's smart and sassy, she can handle me at my worst and my best."

"Softie." She muttered before falling back asleep in his arms. He followed her shortly into sleep, enjoying having her in his arms.

* * *

(So it's long and drawn out, again but there you go sorry guys no smut this time...however I am accepting prompts so if you want Smut I can write it.)


	5. By Her Side

Set after the Doctor tells them that they can make Skye comfortable, when Grant looks lost and what I imagine Grant should have done, if he hadn't been HYDRA the whole freaking time! *Coughs* Anyway, onto some Skyeward goodness...

* * *

"We can make her comfortable. You should call her family." The Doctor said sadly, she seemed actually upset that they had been unable to save Skye. Coulson spoke next, his voice breaking

"We are her family." Those words hit him hard, the knowledge that they really were a family, and that he...they were losing Skye.

"Then, I'm truly sorry. You will have to decide whether you want to keep her on life support." May turned as stalked out, a murderous look on her normally stoic face, without a word.

"I want you to do everything you can think of to keep her comfortable, we will decide what we are doing later." Coulson ordered tightly. He looked at their leader and left the room, ignoring Fitzsimmons and Coulson's questions, as he walked down the hall to Skye's room. Pushing past the Nurse and Doctor he sat at her side, he heard them talking but all he could see was her, Skye his Rookie.

"How long were you together?" A voice asked gently, he looked up at the Nurse who had apparently replaced the other woman, she was an older woman. Her face had wrinkles and her blue eyes were kind, he thought of his Gramsy for a moment, before the woman touched his shoulder gently.

"We...it is complicated..."

"From the way you haven't left her side for the past three hours, including when that older agent came in and insisted you leave her to eat, I don't see why it would so complicated."

"I never told her how I feel, now I might never get the chance to." He admitted quietly, his hand still wrapped around hers, as if he could will her to open her eyes.

"Now don't say that, when I was your age my fiancee went off to war and I even got a letter saying that he was dead, however a few months later he came home to me. But during those months I thought my life was over, we had fought the night before he left and I never said goodbye, that hurt me more since I believed him dead."

"I don't know what I will do if she doesn't make it, she wasn't a part of my life nine months ago, now I can't imagine her not being here." He admitted looking up at the woman, he was horrified when tears stung at his eyes, he had been raised that tears were a weakness. He had always tried to keep his emotions at bay and never show his true feelings, as a rule he never fell in love either. Then, Skye had fought her way into his life and his heart. Her bubbly personality and stubborn nature had somehow broken through his walls before he could stop her, seeing her everyday had become something he looked forward to.

"You can just believe in her, they say people in a coma can hear us talking to them, so tell her how much you need her to come back. When she does, which I believe she will, you can tell her how much you love her."

"She is a fighter." Coulson's voice said as he entered the room,

"I'll leave you two then, let me know if anything changes."

"Thank You Agent Bennet."

"Anytime Phil." She left the room and Coulson crossed to stand across Skye's bed from him.

"Do you think she'll make it sir?"

"I know we will do everything to help her and she will fight to make it back to her family." Coulson said cryptically.

"What did you have in mind, sir?"

"Breaking every protocol there is Agent Ward." The way Coulson said it made him smile, there would be Hell to pay when this was over, but none of that would matter if Skye was alright.

"Where do we start?" He asked

"Quinn squealed like a pig." May's voice startled them both, enough for them to not mention the blood caked on her hands and uniform.

"And?"

"Turns out our Clairvoyant, isn't someone who should be on the Index, he's just a crafty bastard." May was furious, so much that it was nearly palpable.

"Who is he?" Coulson asked curiously.

"John Garrett." May spat, her eyes locking on Skye's body in the bed.

"I'm going to Fucking Kill Him." He promised his voice low, Coulson smiled at him.

"You might have to wait your turn, Grant. May and I have first blood."

"She got Quinn."

"Actually, Fitzsimmons started on him before I did. Most of this is from whatever torture those two used on him, I was impressed how quickly he agreed to talk if I stopped them."

"We are heading to Bethesda, where they treated me after New York, the doctor's there can do something."

"When do we leave?" He asked, not moving from Skye's side.

"Wheels up in twenty, I will tell the doctor's that we are taking Skye with us, there will be not arguments."

"I will stay with her until she's on the BUS." He told them,

"Good, Mel let's go raise some Hell." They left the room together and he pressed a kiss to Skye's pale lips, letting her know he was still there.

"If you can hear me Skye, I want you to know I'm going to be by your side until you open those big brown eyes, and I can tell you how much I love you." He kissed her forehead before he continued, "I love the way you concentrate on beating me in Battleship, how you still make jokes when I try to teach you a new move, just so you know Beautiful. I never mind having to show you the same move again and again, it just means I get to hold you in my arms for that much longer."

"Always knew you were holding back, Grant." May told him from the door, he looked up feeling his cheeks turn red, he didn't expect anyone other than Skye to hear his confession.

"Like you are with Coulson? I have heard you call his name several times, you shouldn't pass up the second chance you have with him, I won't be once she wakes up."

"Maybe I will take your advice, however you hurt my girl and I will destroy you." May promised and he nodded, the doctors came in to prep her for movement to the Medical Pod, which would then be loaded onto the Bus. He stood watch the entire time, followed her onto the BUS and joined her in the pod once May had them in the sky.

"I'm right here, Beautiful. I'm not leaving you ever again." He promised. It was a promise he kept, letting May go with Coulson to retrieve the drug that would save her life. So when she opened her eyes nearly a week later, he was waiting for her and promptly kissed her senseless. She laughed and pulled him back to her, when he pulled back to gauge her reaction, by kissing him again.

* * *

So I think there will be one Called By His Side for Grant...any suggestions or prompts are welcome. Enjoy!


	6. For You (I'd Fight)

I can't get the thought that Grant would threaten the guard he sticks with Skye with bodily harm if he leaves her side.

* * *

She was less than impressed when he ordered her to stay behind, then angry when Coulson agreed with him, but this was ridiculous. He had taken the man, Stuart? Anyway he was telling him that if anything happened to her, he would personally take it out on him, much to Coulson's amusement. The poor man looked terrified of her SO, she took pity on him and intervened. Touching Grant's arm and getting his attention, his eyes softened and she ignored her heart's sudden race, they had to focus.

"I will be fine," She told him, hoping he would believe it.

"It's his job to make sure you are here when I get back."

"It's yours to make sure you come back to me, in one piece." She said without thinking, he met her eyes, understanding filled his gaze.

"Always." He whispered, the guard turned away from them, she pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"I am holding you to that, watch our family's back, something doesn't sit right with me." She told him, it was like a ball wound up tight and ready to snap, she didn't like it.

"Trust me?" He asked and she nodded. "I will always protect our family."

Something stirred inside of her as he said those words, she let him go. Watching as he followed Coulson into the building, before she met the guard's pointed gaze.

"I know inside the van, Fitz. Come on, we have work to do." She followed her friend into the van and got to work, Grant had his job and she had her's. She and Fitz led them to Mike, eventually to Thomas Nash, who started taunting them with what he believed to be her future. She felt Fitz's arm tighten around her, giving her comfort just as a shot echoed through the room.

"Did Ward just?" Fitz asked shocked, she looked at the video feed in silence.

* * *

When they exited the building, she intervened before they could take Grant to the SUV, imploring Coulson to not allow this. With a command he ordered the others to leave, they did and soon they were alone. Just their team, Garrett, and Triplett.

"Thank you, Dad." She said before moving to Grant's side, he looked haunted. His arm wrapped around her, holding her close.

"I'm here, it's over." She whispered, as he met her eyes.

"Not yet," He told her pulling out his gun, she stepped back giving him room, wondering what he meant by that cryptic answer. Before she could ask he pointed the gun at Garrett and shot him, right between the eyes.

"Ward!" Coulson yelled, into the silence that surrounded them now.

"He ordered Quinn to shoot Skye," He told them in a monotone voice, "I shot him, now he can't hurt her."

"Ward?" Fitz asked tentatively as he walked over to them, "Hand me the gun?"

"It's alright, without him there is no way for them to get her." Grant told them as he handed Fitz his gun. She wrapped her arms around him, he seemed to come back to himself and pressed a kiss to her hair.

"May, be ready to get in the air, we have a problem." Coulson said into his comlink, they heard May's reply loud and clear.

"Be here in five, something has happened." Without talking Coulson aided Triplett and Grant in moving Garrett's body into the back of the van. They left and drove back to the BUS, where Jemma and May were waiting for them.

"Good work, Ward." May said, as she let a smile slip across her lips.

"Captain America is now a fugitive." Jemma said quickly,

"What?" Coulson asked confused,

"He has been labeled a traitor to SHIELD." Jemma informed them quickly.

"More importantly Nick is missing." May dropped the bomb on them and Grant paled,

"It's starting."

"What's starting?" May asked softly, worry in her eyes.

"HYDRA is rising..." Grant told them, shame in his eyes.

"So what do we do now, Sir?" Trip asked looking at Coulson. However it was May that answered, a dangerous smile on her lips.

"We assemble The Avengers, and take the fight to HYDRA's door."

"I can't force any of you to do this, it looks like SHIELD is falling and there isn't anything we can do about it." Coulson told them, she rolled her eyes at his attempt to give anyone who wanted one an out.

"Dad, I'm pretty sure we are all in this together."

"Do not start singing Fitz." Jemma and Grant said together.

"I wasn't going to..." Fitz retorted shortly, bringing a grin to her face.

"So I finally get to meet Stark? So much easier this way, especially since he's so in love with Pepper he ordered all his fans to stop showing up outside in cosplay outfits."

"Maybe our daughter shouldn't meet Tony just yet..." May suggested,

"No fair! How about we make it my, 'So happy you are alive and didn't die from two shot to the stomach.' present?" She quipped, but they all just looked at her in silence. "Sorry, I guess it's too soon."

"Less then a week, is way too soon." Jemma told her,

"Even a lifetime isn't long enough." Grant amended, pulling her into his arms again.

"May, set a course for New York. We have some people to see."

"Everybody strap in, take off in five minutes." May disappeared up the stairs and they moved to follow her orders,

"Trip, I've read your records...Steve will want to meet the grandson of a Howling Commando."

"I was hoping you'd let me stay, sir." Trip said gratefully.

"He had our backs, helped save Skye." Fitz added,

"He's not HYDRA." Grant told them, easing the worry they all had at bringing a potential traitor into their midst.

"Take off in thirty seconds." May informed them from the cockpit.

"Welcome to the team Agent Triplett, we will figure out the living arrangements when we reach New York." Grant slapped his shoulder in a friendly welcome, just as May and Coulson switched on the buzzing SHIELD line,

**"This is Captain Rogers! HYDRA has Risen! I repeat HYDRA is SHIELD." **Captain America's voice filled the BUS and they listened in silence, hearing gunshots and then the transmission was lost.

"Skye!" Coulson shouted, meeting her eyes.

"Tracing now, should have his location in a few minutes." She typed furiously on her laptop, tracing his location to just outside of New York. "Good thing we are already on our way, he's just outside the city limits."

"Already changing course." May announced before they could say a word. Grant's arms came around her waist, making her feel safe and loved.

"No one ever said our lives were boring." Grant quipped.

"It must be the end of the world, Robot just made a joke." She retorted pressing a kiss to his cheek.

* * *

(I might continue this one later...I was hoping when this episode aired that we would see Steve in a cameo...although I didn't think they would actually be able to do it.)


	7. Unexpected Attractions

Based off the fact that everyone knows how uncomfortable public displays of affection make everyone. Thank You Natasha! Set during 0-8-4, Skyeward of course.

* * *

"Honey, pass me the bottle." Grant said sweetly, her eyes flew to his.

"Sure thing." She leaned forward to hand it to him, when Grant pulled her into his lap, settling her comfortably.

"Grant..." She was cut off with his lips pressing against hers, she felt his hand curl up her side settling on her hip. She was very aware of the two Peruvian soldiers sitting just feet from them, they were probably watching them right now. She wasn't sure what he was up to, but she could admit that he was a good kisser. She heard the coughs before Grant's arm shifted to pull her under him,

"Just follow my lead." He whispered, moving to hide her face from their view, "When I say, ran to get May. Just behind you is a hidden night night gun, lean back when I move and tuck it into your pants."

"What do you mean? When you move where?" She whispered just as his lips moved to her neck, she let out a small mew of pleasure as his lips met the base of her neck.

"Grant." She said breathlessly, her fingers curled around the gun and she arched into him, slipping in under her shirt.

"Go now." He pulled up and smashed the bottle over one of the soldier's heads, punching the other in his face. She turned and ran down the hallway, pulling the pistol on the man who was drilling something into the door to the cockpit. He turned and she shot him without a second thought. Pushing the door open, she rushed inside.

"We've got a problem." She blurted to a surprised May, who hit auto pilot and followed her out of the cockpit.

"What's happening?" May demanded, as they walked into the Lounge where they met Grant.

"AC's friends, are not ours." She responded, not meeting Grant's eyes.

"Took down two in here, I assume you handled the one that headed your way?"

"Skye took him down before I even knew he was there." May said, a bit of pride in her voice.

"Sorry to interrupt, but someone needs to get Fitzsimmons and warn Coulson."

"We'll take Fitzsimmons, Coulson's in his office." Grant took her hand before she could argue, they walked to the lab in silence, slipping in the back when they saw two men inside. He pulled her in between him and the wall,

"I'll go in you follow." He told her,

"No, let me handle this." She pushed out of his arms and walked into the lab, flinging herself into the chair.

"Ward is so hot n cold."

"Oh Skye." Simmons was patting her shoulders awkwardly, she looked at the two soldiers in the room.

"Can you excuse us?" She asked them sweetly, the two men looked up and left the room quickly. "You have to go out the back way, that door is offline between now and dinner."

"Thank You." One of them men said, they left the way she came in and she heard Grant take them down. Fitzsimmons looked at her in confusion and she shrugged.

"We had unfriendlies, Robot took out most of them and May's with AC. So we should go help him lock up the bad guys."

"Skye is that a hickey?" Simmons asked, pointing to her neck and she blushed.

"NO!" She shouted, Grant's eyes instantly went to her neck, a guilty look on his face. She ignored him and nearly laughed at the unhappy look on Camilla's face.

"Sorry did we interrupt you plan to kill us all and take the 0-8-4 for yourself?" She quipped, Camilla glared at her.

"Nice hickey, which of the boys gave it to you?" Camilla retorted childishly, she rolled her eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She left the room with a smirk, not hearing Grant follow her. He caught up with her just before she could climb into the SUV,

"We need to talk about this."

"What's to talk about?" She asked not meeting his eyes,

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable..." He started, but she cut him off. Waving her hands at him,

"Uncomfortable? I wasn't upset that you kissed me or that you felt me up. I wasn't exactly fighting you off Grant."

"I like it when you call me Grant." He muttered, she stopped talking and looked up at him.

"I don't understand." She admitted, he looked at her and she felt her heart race.

"This might make more sense." He pressed her into the door of the SUV, she looked up at him confused. Before she could speak, his lips were on hers again, one of his hands wound its way into her hair. She grabbed his t-shirt, pulling him closer and his other hand moving to her waist. She could feel his heart racing under her hand on his chest, she let out a groan when he pulled back.

"What is it about you that makes me feel like this? I have never felt so out of control over anyone."

"Imagine how I feel, you drive me crazy and at the same time..." She trailed off pulling him back to her, she didn't know what was going to happen the next but feeling him kissing her, she couldn't find it in herself to care that her old life could crash into her new one. Turning herself over to the pleasure she bit his lip and he lifted her to open the door to move them into the SUV when footsteps sounded on the stairs. They jumped apart, hastily fixing their rumpled clothing, when Fitz ran into the lab.

"Almost to the Slingshot, May says to strap in." They were alone again, he cleared his throat.

"When we land...take a walk with me?" He seemed to ask her hesitantly, it was sweet.

"Sure Robot." She leaned into him as they returned upstairs, ignoring the quizzical looks May and Simmons were shooting them. His hand went to the small of her back, unseen by everyone else, sending shivers up her spine.

"Might want to cover that mark on your neck." He whispered,

"Shouldn't have marked me, Grant." She retorted softly, turning her attention back to Coulson's briefing.

* * *

(I couldn't resist, Re-watching every episode is making me a little crazy. So worth it though!)


	8. Comforting A Rookie

During 'The Bridge' after May flips out at Skye...

* * *

He heard her crying, instinct telling him to go to her, so he did. Without waiting for her to open the door, he entered the room, she was on the floor surrounded by ripped papers. He saw some of the names and pictures...those were part of her search for her parents.

"Skye?" He asked gently, her whimper causing him to close the door and take her into his arms. She didn't fight him, which said something about her state of mind, instead she clung to him.

"Why...I...just don't...I can't understand." She sobbed, he wondered what happened in between them returning from the warehouse.

"Can you tell me what happened, I'm here to listen."

"May...she keeps acting like I don't want to be here. I just wanted to find my parents, what is so wrong with that?"

"Nothing, is wrong with that. She's out of line, I will talk to Coulson, ok. Let me handle it." He stroked her hair, listening to her breathing as it slowly evened out. She didn't pull away from him, instead she looked up at him, her brown eyes bright from all the tears she had cried. He felt that familiar desire to kiss her rise up, to take her into his arms and show her that he did trust her now. To his surprise she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Thank You, Grant." She whispered, he nodded at her, before pulling her to him and pressing a kiss to her lips. She made a squeak of surprise and then she was kissing him back, her hands moving to his cheek and shoulders. He lost himself in her, she was so different from May, soft and gentle where May was hard and cold. He wished that he had taken her up on the offer that night in Dublin, to let her in, instead of pushing her away. Maybe then he wouldn't be dealing with May's attitude and the sneaking around.

"Coulson needs us in the briefing room." Fitz's voice echoed from outside the door. They pulled apart, her eyes closed still, that made him smile.

"Be right out Fitz, meet you in there." She murmured in response, not moving from his arms. When they heard the footsteps walking away, they parted with him helping her up, she squeezed his hand.

"So your thing with May? Is it over?" She asked timidly, he shouldn't be surprised that she knew, but at least she wasn't yelling at him for it.

"It will be as soon as I get a minute alone with her, I owe her that."

"Good, I don't want to share." Her cheekiness was back, there was even a small spark in her eyes of mischief.

"That won't be a problem." He told her honestly, he was going to break this thing off with May, he owed that to himself and both women. He opened the door and followed her out, trailing her into the briefing room, where they found out that Raina had Mike's son. His hand found Skye's under the table, offering her support as they came up with a plan, he didn't like that Ace was in danger either. They had to take Centipede and Raina down, no one else could get hurt, he would make sure of it.

* * *

(While it was a short one, I am posting three chapters so...I hope that makes up for it. So we had Grant being adorable and loving...not to mention cuddly. Watching this episode makes me happy and sad, I miss this Grant...stupid Garrett!)


	9. Family Connections (Part 1)

During F.Z.Z.T, inspired by how Grant admits to feeling helpless to protect the team from the virus, also touching on the fact that May is listening to Coulson talk to the firefighter.

* * *

She was watching him, he was her responsiblity, it hurt her heart to hear him talk about being dead. When Fury had told her he was alive, to assemble a team for him, to watch him for any signs of him losing it. Now she was watching him beat himself up for not protecting Jemma, while Fitzsimmons worked on a cure, she followed him to his office. There was a crash, she opened the door and saw him disconnecting from Blake.

"Don't even think it." He said, his looked like a little boy at that moment, she felt her heart clench painfully at the thought of losing any member of their team.

"I don't have to, that's your job." She reminded him, her voice softer then she would allow anyone other than him to hear. He looked at her, before she closed the door behind her, his arms wrapped around her. She felt him clinging to her, she wouldn't admit that she needed him as much as he needed her, she sometimes needed to know that he was really alive and in front of her...The moment lasted as long as they could spare in this situation, before she went to watch over the kids, he was looking over more files trying to find a cure.

* * *

He hated feeling helpless, he couldn't do his job if he couldn't fight it, couldn't punish some super strong freak. He heard Skye come in, even though he still didn't trust her completely anymore, but he didn't mind her company.

"You can stay, if you want." He offered, she walked in and leaned on the table next to him, one of her hands curling around his arm. He unfolded his arms and took her hand in his, she slipped into his arms, seeking comfort.

"I know you are still mad at me, but I just don't want to be alone, I can't lose my family." She whispered, he tightened his arms around her.

"We won't lose her, Jemma will find a cure for this, our family will be together. I promise." He whispered into her hair, they watched Simmons work on the monitors and Fitz rushing past them with the case. They ran down following Coulson and May, who were watching in horror as he entered the lab, Skye's arm clinging to his. He offered her the best comfort he could, ignoring the voice in his head telling him that he could very well lose everything he had found here on the Bus, his fondness for them could cause him to lose focus. The woman on his arm, whose other hand was tracing shapes into his back, he squeezed her arm comfortingly knowing she was as unhappy at being helpless as he was. While they watched Fitzsimmons work, May and Coulson talked quietly just a few feet away, leaving them to whisper to each other.

"I want you to know that I am happy you kidnapped me." She admitted softly, he looked at her in surprise.

"I thought you didn't like our style?"

"No, I just wanted to find my family, SHIELD has the only document on my parents." She told him, he looked at her again, knowing that it must hurt her to talk about her parents.

"Sometimes having a family isn't all it seems." She squeezed his arm gently, her apology in her eyes.

"If everything works out...I would love to be part of your family."

"You already are Skye." He whispered, just as Jemma asked for a moment alone with Fitz. Guiding Skye away from them, up the stairs until Skye was crying silently into his embrace. Neither May or Coulson said a word about them, instead they talked over ideas to help Jemma. When suddenly the alarms went off,

"What is that?" She asked, May looked up in shock.

"Someone opened the Cargo Bay doors." Before anyone else could say anything or move he was running down the stairs to stop Jemma from jumping...

* * *

She held Fitz back, both worried about Jemma and Grant. May was lowering them so they could pick up their team mates, Coulson was waiting to yell at them in his office, she was relieved that they were both alright. Seeing Jemma following Grant down the stairs she launched herself at the other woman, wrapping her in a hug.

"Don't ever do that to us again. I don't care if you are going to make a giant crater in the center of the world, let us help you."

"Of course, Skye." Jemma agreed,

"Fitz is waiting for you. Go on." She teased, until she turned to face Grant. He was watching her with a knowing look, she ran into his open arms and sighed in relief.

"You had me scared, please don't do that again." She murmured into his chest, he chuckled.

"I promise to only do it if I have to save our family. Will that be alright?" He asked her, she shook her head.

"Only if I go with you, we are a team now." She ordered gently, refusing to care that anyone could walk in and see them. He was still holding her when he led her into the lounge, settling in on the couch to watch a movie. She was asleep halfway through Mulan, just in time for Coulson to walk in and see them curled up together.

"Sir." She could hear him even though she was nearly asleep.

"Take care of my girl, are we understood?" AC's voice was firm,

"Completely. I will do anything for her, to keep her happy and safe."

"This stays on the BUS, there are protocol's for this, which we will discuss when Skye isn't asleep."

"Good Night, Sir." Grant's voice rumbled under her ear.

"Good Night, Ward." AC left the room, and she fell deeply asleep in his arms. He followed her soon after, neither seeing Fitzsimmons snap pictures of them, or May's smile as she spread the blanket over them.

* * *

(God this show is killing me...can it be September yet?!)


	10. Learning To Trust

Set during Girl In The Flower Dress, instead of running off to find Miles herself, Skye brings Grant in on her plan and he goes with her. After they ditch May...

* * *

_Earlier that day..._

_She dragged Grant into her bunk and he was startled she could see that._

_"Grant, I need to tell you something." She was whispering so he had to lean down to hear her._

_"What's wrong?" He asked her, she bit her fingernail and wondered if he would help her, he had told her they wouldn't turn their backs._

_"I know Miles...he's my ex. I need to know what he knows without setting May on him, I can get him to come in willingly..."_

_"What do you want to do?" He asked rubbing his eyes wearily._

_"I want you to come with me, to bring him in ourselves." _

_"I think we should tell Coulson..."_

_"Look, I'm not very good at this whole trusting people thing...all those times the foster families sent me back after promising to adopt me."_

_"Hey, I told you that I wouldn't turn my back." His hand went under her chin and she tried to ignore the butterflies at his touch._

_"Thank You."_

* * *

She rolled her eyes at Miles when he demanded to know why she brought SHIELD into his home, he thought she was coming alone, she knew he would be upset when she showed up with Grant.

"Well actually, we're both SHIELD, this is my partner Agent Ward."

"Mr. Lydon, there are two ways we can do this..." She cut him off,

"The Hard way or the Harder way." Grant's lips twitched, and she did a silent victory dance in her head.

"You rolled over for SHIELD?!" Miles was angry and he moved towards her, Grant stepped in front of her.

"Take one more step and I will make you unable to move for the rest of your life." She put her hand on Grant's arm, letting him know to relax, that had the opposite effect on Miles, who was glaring at them.

"So you rolled around in the sack with an agent and now you work for them?" Miles spat, the door opened and May was standing there not amused, her hate-face was directed at Miles though.

"Go to Hell." May told him, then she shot him with the night night gun, looking at Grant and her.

"Good work, next time let the team know you want to do this quietly." May left just as she had come inside, silently.

"So we have to drag him down to the elevator and get him out to the van."

"Good thing my SO is so strong and firm." She poked his chest and was surprised when he pinned her between him and the wall.

"There is something between us, once we find out what Miles knows, meet me in my bunk so we can talk?" He asked her gently,

"Yes." She replied, trying to not pay attention to how she really wanted him to kiss her right now.

"I'm glad you trusted me with this." He told her as he half dragged Miles down the hallway. She pressed the button to call the elevator and offered him a smile.

"I'm glad I told you, maybe this trust thing isn't so bad, I could get used to being your partner." She nudged his shoulder playfully,

"I wouldn't mind that becoming a permanent relationship..." She saw him blush and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Let's get this mission over with and spend a few hours of downtime together." She suggested, just as the doors opened. He hefted Miles over his shoulder and they loaded him into the van, returning to the Bus. Once he woke they made him talk, discovering that he had met a woman in a flower dress, who paid him 1 million dollars to hack a Chinese SHIELD feed. They went to save him and instead the whole building went up in flames after he burned up. She clung to his arm, where it wrapped around her, she didn't see Coulson's amused expression or Jemma's excited poking of Fitz. When they made it back she joined him on the couch, until Fitzsimmons fell asleep, then followed him to his bunk. He held her while she told stories of her life and he told her some in return, they talked until May opened the door and told Grant that Coulson was going to give him 'the talk' if he found her in here. She kissed his cheek and ran back towards her bunk just in time for Coulson to check on her, before going to bed himself. As soon as she heard Coulson enter his room she opened her door, Grant was standing there and she yanked him inside.

"I think SO is going to stand for significant other from now on." She kissed his lips and squeaked softly as his hand brought her close to him. She pulled him down to her bed and they kissed for a while, until he laid his head on her stomach, closing his eyes.

"You alright there, Grant?" She whispered as her fingers ran through his hair,

"I trust you, so if it's alright I think I can sleep right here tonight." he sounded like a little boy and she nodded,

"Sounds good to me, sleep tight Grant." She whispered,

"Good Night Skye." She heard his breathing change and fell asleep as well. When May went to wake Skye the next morning, she smiled at the sight.

(Nope Grant wasn't HYDRA in this one. Yes it's corny, but I am suffering from lack of new Skyeward to ease my pain from the finale...I am not alone in this I'm sure.)


	11. Caught In The Armory

A Philinda Story...with Skyeward and Fitzsimmons thrown in for good measure.

* * *

Skye seemed to cling to Melinda, she still spent time with him of course, and it wasn't a normal day unless she was in his office with some food that she insisted he eat. They didn't have team meals anymore, the missing piece of their team was glaringly obvious, Fitz had long since recovered and spent time with both Simmons and Tripp. Skye had seemed to flounder until Melinda had agreed to teach her how to fly the BUS, it warmed his heart to see the two most important women in his life bonding, and he was so busy lately with rebuilding SHIELD. The sound of a place clattering down on his desk made him look up, Skye was obviously upset and he waited for her to sit and tell him about it.

"Why do you keep ignoring Mom?" Skye demanded angrily, he looked at her confused,

"Skye, what are you talking about?" He asked her slowly, not wanting to upset her anymore than she already was. He hadn't been ignoring Melinda, things were still tense between them, and in light of everything he hadn't spent much time with anyone except Skye.

"Mom has been asking you to talk for almost a week now, I get being mad for her listening to Fury's orders, but honestly Dad she did exactly what I would have done...if Grant had been dead and brought back..." Skye's face flickered through several emotions at the mention of Ward's name. His heart broke for his little girl, he wished that he could make that pain go away, she had been so strong in the fallout from HYDRA and Ward's betrayal. Only for her sake had he ordered that Ward not be touched, he was alone in a cell with three meals a day, books were supplied to him and twice a day he was allowed outside. If Skye ever looked in on him, he didn't want her to see a shadow of the man she loved, he would do that for her, protect her from that. Every time he visited the man, he would ask about Skye, vowing that if Raina or Skye's parents found her, he would break out of his personal prison to save her. The lost look in Ward's eyes, reminded him of Clint's and Skye's as well, he wondered not for the first time what would be different if he had gotten to Ward first.

"Skye, where is Mel now?" He would make this right now, knowing that Skye was a romantic at heart, he mused on how to have her help him win Melinda over.

"Armory, polishing the weapons and taking inventory, even though Koenig Clone 2 insists that he has already done it this month."

"Skye, he isn't a clone." Sometimes he wished that he could restrict the movies the kids watched, Skye and Fitz had been convinced that Koenig was a robot from the moment he had shown up in the Playground medical bay.

"Life Model Decoys exist, you forget that I read the files that Black Widow leaked online, and SHIELD has tons of them."

"Why don't you go see Tripp and Fitzsimmons? I'm going to see Melinda and we can have a movie night, how does that sound?"

"I'll just go, I can link up the TV in the media room to my HDD, then we can pick from all the movies I have on there." Skye rushed out of the room before he could argue, she didn't have anything against Tripp, and he knew that. He wondered if Melinda knew anything about Skye's sudden aversion to Tripp and people in general. With that thought he walked out of his office and to the elevator, using the retina scanner that Skye had made unbeatable. His team was the only ones that could access the Armory, in addition to Koenig of course, it wasn't that he was paranoid...Melinda had called it cautious. The elevator was fast and he reached Melinda faster than he would have in a normal elevator, the Armory took up an entire floor. After the Fridge fell, what weapons they had left were transferred here, another of Fury's secret bases, he wondered how many more he had.

"We have fifty AK-47's, all of which have fully loaded ammo and that is just the start of the inventory for this place." Koenig's voice replied to a question he hadn't heard.

"I know that, which is why I insist that you do not follow me down here every time I come to check on things." Mel was upset and obviously angry at Koenig's behavior.

"I need to speak to Agent May alone, excuse us Agent Koenig." He used his Director voice, what Skye jokingly called his 'Dad' voice. The sight of Koenig scrambling out of the room was enough to make Melinda smile a little, once they were alone he felt nervous.

"What can I do for you Phil?" She asked without turning to face him, her hands disabling the gun in front of her, even though he knew she could build it blindfolded.

"Skye." He replied, hoping to ease her into the way things used to be.

"Is she alright?!" Melinda's eyes were worried, he closed the distance and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"She's fine...well as fine as she can be since she is still avoiding Tripp and Fitzsimmons. Any thoughts on that?"

"In the interest of our friendship, she doesn't want to replace Ward, that's all. Inviting Tripp to a team dinner or lounging around with him in the lab feels wrong to her, she likes him and knows he's a good man. Her heart won't let her forget that Ward should be here, that he should be protecting the family, and she misses him."

"I have been thinking, he's been seeing a therapist for the last six months, both of us think a change of scenery would be good."

"He's still in love with her, just like she is with him, I visited last week." She said as way of explanation, "I don't think bringing him back would be the worst thing to do, honestly she could take him if he tried anything, it's more her heart that worries me."

"She turned down movie night, our little girl doesn't want to watch crappy movies with her family."

"She's twenty-five years old, while she is ours and I agree that movie night is something she wouldn't miss normally, I think that tonight she needs a break."

"She said something else too. That I was avoiding you, she was very defensive and protective over you, it was adorable."

"Do not tell her that, she will make your office speakers play that Barbie Girl song all day long." She swiftly avoided the question, he smiled, so that's her game.

"She's been plotting against me then?" He wasn't surprised that Skye would think of something like that, he remembered something similar happening to Fitz when he ate her chocolate stash.

"Her whole world has changed in a little over a year, she is handling it the best she can, and oh we are taking the BUS out for a test drive next weekend."

"Mel." He said quietly, she turned to face him, her face blank. He hated that he had let things get so tense and fall apart between them.

"Phil." She replied, her voice a bit higher than before. He closed the distance and kissed her, she responded instantly, it was like the last few years apart hadn't happened. She felt the same in his arms, still tasted the same, he could kiss her forever.

"Mom, Dad? Clone 2 said you were both down here...and I'm gonna just go." They heard rather than saw her turn and run the other way, he groaned at the interruption.

"We can talk tonight after the kids go to bed, maybe pick up where we left off?" Melinda offered, her hand sliding into his.

"I think that's the best plan I've heard all day." He lead her to the elevator and they gathered their kids to watch movies over pizza, Skye seemed willing to join them at least for a while, although she stayed out of the conversations as much as possible. He and Melinda exchanged looks, they needed Ward back, now to make sure that both of them were going to be able to handle it. Their family wouldn't be complete without him, and this team was all about second chances anyway.

* * *

(Philinda is taking over my life...so is Skyeward but that is nothing new.)


	12. Second Chances (Skyeward)

**Natasha gives Skye a little unexpected advice, leading to a talk with Grant and a compromise that they can all live with. Obviously AU, that episode was supposed to make me feel better, it broke me instead. So many questions! Where is Simmons? Why is Fitz all crazy talking to not there imaginary Simmons? Why is Coulson not the Coulson we love? How come he and Skye aren't close anymore? How many Agent Koenig's are there?! Tripp needs a girlfriend and not Skye or Simmons, and May is Coulson's so that takes her out too.**

* * *

"You know Coulson will flip if he sees his little girl watching her ex-SO's live feed." Natasha's voice cut across the silence in her bedroom, the Playground was homier than she had expected, there were suites for all the members of the team. She had chosen the one farthest from the rest of them, not wanting them to hear her crying at night, she hated that she still did that. Natasha sat on the end of her bed, waiting for a reply.

"I need to understand why." She admitted softly.

"Why? Which one?" Natasha's voice was gentle, like she already knew that answer.

"Why did he betray us? Why did he send Fitzsimmons to the bottom of the ocean? Why did he say that he loves me? Why can't I let him go? Why is it that I can't hate him like I know I should?" She ran a frustrated hand across her face, before looking at the other woman.

"I would say that the only one who can give you those answers is Grant Ward. Do you know how I ended up at SHIELD?"

"You were recruited, it's in your file." She replied, not sure where this was going, there was nothing similar about Natasha and Grant.

"Not exactly, what's not in there is that I was a target for Clint, a kill mission." A smile on her lips at the mention of her husband, a fact that Coulson had gone fish-faced for about an hour over.

"They sent him to kill you? How did you end up on our side?"

"He made a different call, offered me a choice and I took his advice, less than a year later we were partners. He and I were the best SHIELD had, that's why two regular assassins were added to the Avengers Initiative, when the Battle of New York began he was compromised. Loki got inside his head, turned him on us, on me. But, I never gave up on him. The thing is, everyone else was ready to kill me, and Clint saw that I could be redeemed. So he saved me that day, I returned the favor when I brought him back from Loki, it seems some days that the only reason I'm still fighting the good fight is because I know he is too."

"What does that have to do with Grant? He wasn't turned good, he betrayed us for that bastard Garrett."

"Have you ever read his file? Did you notice how there is over five years missing that even SHIELD couldn't find? Think about that, even the best of our best couldn't trace where he had been for five years, and that means he was with Garrett. What do you think he was doing? Torturing, punishing, and brainwashing him, are the lighter of the things that I have seen Garrett do, can you imagine being fifteen and being rescued from Juvie by a man who claims to want to help you, who turns you into a killer and his little puppet."

"He made his own choices, he chose to sleep with May, to turn his back on me."

"I was part of KGB's Red Room Project, they got to me when I was barely six, turned me into a cold-blooded killer. It wasn't until Clint that I wanted to change, I have seen the visits you know, and he wants to change for you. Sometimes Coulson forgets that he helped Clint save me, see Clint and Coulson are like father and son and when he brought me to Coulson's apartment, Coulson took us both in. When we went to Fury to persuade him to let me join SHIELD, Coulson was right there, fighting for me. He gave me a chance to change and make a difference, now I fight alongside men and women who have dedicated their lives to this cause, without that chance I would be cold in the ground right now." The way she said it, so final and matter-of-factly, sent shivers through her. Seeing the other side of the story, hearing that it had been one person who offered her a chance to change, it made her want to throw herself in Grant's arms again. It wasn't that she couldn't be without him, she could and had been before she met him and in the months following his betrayal, she just wanted him to have the choice.

"I need to go, cover for me with Coulson?"

"Lie to your father while you go sneak out to see a boy, hmmm." There was a teasing tone in her voice as she pretended to think it over.

"I'm game, let's go cover for our new sister Tasha, after all dad will need his model son and daughter-in-law for a meeting once Tony finishes the video conference." Clint was leaning against the doorway, a smile on his lips and she could see the mischief dancing in his eyes.

"Hi Clint, Bye Clint." She said as she snatched her tablet up and all but ran down the hallway. She heard Natasha's voice as it traveled down the hall,

"Good luck, Skye."

* * *

She walked slowly down the stairs, turning the lights on low from her tablet, just like he was the first time she came down here he was up and waiting for her.

"Skye." The way he said her name, like it was his favorite word and the love she heard behind it, it made this harder.

"Grant." His eyes widened at her use of his first name, she stepped closer to him, until she put the wall between them down. He watched her warily, even as she stepped in his cell, her arms winding themselves around his waist. He didn't hesitate, pulling her into him, flush against his body and pressing kisses into her hair.

"What happened?" He asked gently, not releasing her yet, she inhaled the scent of him. She had missed this, missed him and the way being close enough to touch him had made her feel safer. She knew that is May or Coulson saw her in her, they would move him to somewhere she couldn't see him again, thankfully she knew that Clint would have both of them distracted.

"I need...tell me what he did to you." She wasn't surprised when he pulled away from her, she knew he wouldn't want to tell her, but she would find out why he had been so loyal to Garrett. If there was a chance he could be saved, that she could have her Grant Ward back, she would take it. He dragged a hand through his hair, she noticed that he had more bruises on him, she closed the distance kissing the one that was dark purple on his neck. He stilled instantly, not flinching but clearly not comfortable with being touched, even by her. "I can tell you what I think happened, but I want you to trust me enough to open up to me, it's just us and no one is watching."

"That's dangerous, Skye." He warned her, clearly trying to intimidate her.

"I'm the only one you won't hurt, we both know that, so stop trying to scare me away."

"Why does Coulson want to know?"

"He doesn't, I do. I need to know so I can help you, give you the second chance you won't ask for, and I need you out there in the field."

"You have Tripp and May."

"May is leader of the team now, along with being Deputy Director. As much as I adore Tripp, he's not you and I know you will always have my back, nothing and no one else matter as long as I am safe to you. I heard what you told Garrett, you struck a deal to keep me safe, it's all in the files I retrieved from the BUS."

"You don't want to hear this." He told her wearily, she tilted his face towards her,

"Yes I do. Please." She asked him gently, he sat on his bed, she joined him instantly. Her hand found his and squeezed it comfortingly.

"He broke me out of Juvie...I tried to burn my house to the ground with Maynard inside it, I was at a Military School a thousand miles away from there, Dana called me. He was crying and Maynard was put in charge of him and my sister for the weekend, business trip for my father and Maynard had started drinking. Thankfully Gramsy picked up the other two, they weren't there when I checked to make sure he was inside, I waited until he was passed out and poured gasoline all over the house. I lit the stove and matches at the front and back door, it went up quickly and I almost killed him. The fire house was close and they got there in time to save him, haul me off to Juvie and that's when I met Garrett."

"That's when you were Fifteen, you didn't join SHIELD until you were Twenty-One, were you with him that whole time?"

"He left Buddy and I alone in the woods for six months, no tent or supplies, told me to figure it out. I did and we survived, Buddy and I lived there for years, just us and sometimes John would show up and train me. He told me he had gotten me into SHIELD academy, that I was ready less than a month before I started there, he ordered me to shoot Buddy, I couldn't do it. Buddy had been my only friend, he was loyal and I never worried about him leaving me. I fired a shot and Buddy took off like he always did, I didn't find out until later that John had shot him, and just left him there." Grant's voice broke, he was crying and she felt the hate at Garrett growing inside her, ignoring it she pulled him into her arms. She hated that she had pushed him to tell her, that he was breaking in front of her, but she knew he had to or he would never heal.

"Buddy knows you didn't want to hurt him, he's watching you now from heaven where he is running and chasing after rabbits and birds. That was Garrett that did it, not you and it isn't your fault."

"After a while I was on my own at the Academy, playing Garrett's game, then onto Coulson's team. It was working out too, I didn't feel anything until the moment we brought you in, seeing you so ready to defend Mike. You didn't even know him and yet you were covering for him, standing up to both of us and demanding that we let you help save him. I think I fell in love that day, then Peru happened, I knew it was a bad idea to get too close. May suggested that I become your SO, Garrett said it would make you trust me...but I wanted to teach you to survive. Malta, made me aware of how much I cared about you, I spent the entire mission worried about you, finding you being dragged off made me see red. After Miles, I was angry because I didn't like the thought of you with him, and hurt because you hadn't come to me first. But, in Dublin...I wanted to lose myself in you, something inside you was calling to me like a siren, but you offered to talk and I knew that you would want more than a one night stand. I didn't think I could give you that, until I saw you dying and I hated myself for putting you in that position, Garrett wanted to know who Coulson was closest to and I admitted that he thought of you like a daughter."

"He could have found that out from anyone, he wasn't very secretive about it, the jerk even officially adopted me behind my back." She said with affection, even if she was still confused about how he had done it.

"Skye Coulson, sounds like the name you should have had from birth."

"I think it might change one day, if the right man asks." She blushed as she thought of how Skye Coulson-Ward would sound perfect.

"I want you to be happy, if you meet a man worthy of you, tell him that I will destroy him if he makes you cry."

"Grant, come with me." She stood and took his hand, he followed her silently out of the holding cell and up the stairs. She took him directly to Coulson's office, opening it without bothering to knock. Clint and Natasha were sitting on the couch telling Coulson and May a story about Stark from what she could hear.

"Dad, Mom." She said calmly, they both turned to face her with smiles, until they moved as one, their guns pointed at Grant.

"How did he get out?" Coulson demanded, Natasha and Clint were silent, smiles on their lips.

"I'm going to kill Koenig." May threatened, she shook her head.

"Just listen please." She asked, directing it at Coulson who she knew wanted to see the old Skye return, he put his hand on May's shoulder.

"Fine but close the door." She pushed it closed with her boot, before stepping between her parents and Grant. He had been silent the entire time and she knew she had to handle this now, before May said something to provoke him.

"I want you to give him a second chance." She explained cautiously,

"No." Coulson's angry voice cut across the room, she fixed him with a glare, feeling like she was a teenager arguing with her parents.

"Why? You gave me one, Natasha and Clint are both proof of your second chance policy, why won't you give him one?"

"That is different and you know it, you lied about a past boyfriend and helped him escape."

"I broke the trust you all had in me, betrayed my family because I had loyalty to the wrong man." She felt him tense behind her, May's eyes softened as she met them, hers filled with unshed tears.

"He didn't try to kill us." Coulson argued,

"No, he signed the death sentence for an innocent man, for a million dollars." She reminded him, remembering when she had watched the building go up in flames, her heart heavy for the part she had played.

"You didn't know, you hadn't seen him in over a year. He dropped Fitzsimmons into the ocean."

"In a pod that was supposed to float! How many times did Simmons say that he chased them to the pods that floated?! Fitz knows he didn't mean for them to almost die, why are you not at least giving him the chance?"

"He kidnapped you, lied to us for months, and broke you." Coulson finally said, the silence in the room was deafening, she felt Grant's hand slip out of hers. She hadn't wanted him to know how broken she had been after everything, putting on a strong front that didn't fool everyone apparently, she glared at Coulson before turning to face Grant. He was not meeting her eyes and it was then that she saw what he was planning, before she could grab it he had Coulson's letter opener in his hand, she managed to stop him from stabbing himself in the neck.

"Grant!" She had seen his scars, the bruises and known he tried to kill himself, but seeing him attempt it was breaking her heart.

"I promised to never hurt you, I did and this is my punishment." There was a resigned sound in his voice, she felt the tears start to fall.

"Please don't, I can't lose you." She heard Natasha and Clint move across the room to join her in front of him, Clint was the first one to speak.

"Listen to her Grant, look at her, do you want her to see this?" Clint's voice was gentle and calming, that had Grant meeting her eyes, his gaze softening.

"No, I won't add to the darkness I already put you through."

"Hey, look at me." She ignored the rest of them, pressing her lips to his, tugging him down to meet her. He kissed her back hungrily, dropping the letter opener and cupping the back of her head, the other moving to her waist. She let him decide when the kiss was over, feeling Natasha pick up the letter opener and step away, he pulled back slowly.

"Thank You, I can add that to my good memories, they remind me that I have to live until I know you are safe." His eyes were locked on hers, one hand brushing her bangs out of her face.

"You know me, I'm always getting myself into trouble." She whispered leaning into his embrace, until a not so subtle cough came from behind them.

"I would like to pretend that I didn't see that, sit down and we will talk." May ordered, pointing to the loveseat and she lead him over to sit there. He seemed unable to not touch her, his hand clutching hers, they waited for someone to speak.

"Phil, she is right. We both know that Garrett fooled all of us, but he's gone and Grant is here willing to help us. I say we have him...wear something to keep track of his movements, keep him from using weapons unless someone else is there with him, like Skye wore before."

"My internet nanny. How I do not miss that." There was a wistfulness in her voice though, everything had been simpler then.

"Who is going to take responsibility for him? I can't ask the team and I am not here enough."

"I will." Natasha offered, though it was clear that she was not taking no for an answer.

"Why? You don't even know him." Coulson asked, she felt unhappy at her father's inability to let Grant start over and pride at Natasha's offer to stay and watch over him.

"I remember when you were plain old Agent Coulson and Clint showed up with a former Red Room agent, you didn't ask why or argue, you just took us both in. Did Fury ever tell you that the only reason I got a chance was because you stood up for me? That he would have ordered someone else to kill me if you hadn't taken me on?"

"Natasha, this is hardly the same."

"No, it's not the same. It's better because he didn't grow up a killer, his first kill was on a SHIELD mission, mine was on a trip to the market. I was eight and hungry, the man told me I couldn't eat unless I paid, I had no money so I slit his throat with a nail I found on the ground. I then gave away all the food to the children I saw starving, but I will never forget the look in his eyes as he died." Natasha's voice cracked just a bit, Clint was pressing kisses to her shoulder and cheek, murmuring soft reassurances.

"There isn't anything to discuss, either you do this or I leave, I can disappear and without all your resources you will never find me again."

"Skye." The hurt in Coulson's voice made her waver inside, but she schooled her face into stone.

"Damn, May taught you well." Grant said, suddenly. There was a slight twitch in May's lips and Clint laughed.

"Fine, a tracker and he stays with one of us at all times."

"Looks like you get to bunk with your boyfriend too, sis. I'm jealous, he wouldn't let me sleep near Tasha when I brought her home."

"I was worried she might kill you in your sleep." Coulson muttered, the dad look on his face, Natasha merely looked at him coolly.

"He can have the room attached to mine, separate bedrooms but the living room is attached." Skye suggested, she had taken the room for a reason but she had thought more along the lines of having Simmons as her roommate, instead Fitzsimmons shared a bed and a suite.

"Any funny business..." Coulson threatened, just as the door flew open again.

"No one knocks around here." Clint quipped, leaning into Natasha. "Remind me to lock our door."

"Sir, I have the upgrades done." Fitz spoke excitedly, as he and Simmons burst in.

"He figured out what was wrong with it, Agent Koenig was wrong about it being the wiring." Simmons continued proudly, until her eyes settled on Grant. Fitz didn't freeze, instead he crossed the room and sat next to them.

"Wish you could have seen Koenig's face, although Tripp was there and he's not such a bad guy...but he's not you. I do need help with moving these machines to upgrade the BUS's weapons systems, think he's up for it Skye?" Fitz rambled, much to everyone's confusion.

"What do you say T-1000? Feel up to an afternoon of playing pack mule for Fitzsimmons?" She asked as he watched Fitz like he was seeing a ghost,

"Sure." He replied,

"Wonderful, come on then, lots of bloody work to do and Simmons is hovering like a mother hen." Fitz patted Grant's shoulder, gesturing towards the glare that Simmons was giving him.

"I am not Fitz, I am just making sure that you don't overwork yourself."

"I can handle it."

"Listen to her, I want you to be around, who else is going to help me prank the girls?" Grant's voice was low and she knew only the three of them could hear his words.

"Jemma, they are helping us. Oh Coulson, are we ever going to talk about a getting us a monkey assistant?"

"Fitz, let's go before he changes his mind." She reminded him, dragging Grant and Simmons with her as Fitz all but skipped out of the room. She heard Coulson groan and laughed when Clint quipped,

"They grow up so fast, soon there will be little ones running around and Grandma Mel will be turning into a softie, Grandpa Phil won't be able to stay away for very long." Grant's hand squeezed hers and she smiled up at him, this was their second chance and she couldn't wait to see what the future held.

* * *

(My niece is freaking adorable! A full head of hair and my brother is going to have his hands full with two girls. Which is probably why I can't seem to stay away from babies in my stories lately, one of the perks of being an Older Sister and an Aunt, is that all the mayhem goes back to their parents.)


	13. Sometimes Love Is Enough

There was a distinct 'oomph' as her back hit the mat again, she wondered if sparring with him was such a good idea today, she wasn't over her dream last night. So being in close quarters with the leading man in the dream probably wasn't the best idea, especially when his hand would drift to her lower back to fix her stance, causing her to lose focus as soon as that hand touched her bare skin. She was also questioning the idea of wearing her sports bra and shorts to spar in, instead of her usual work out clothes.

"Skye, are you paying attention?"

"Yes, just a little tired." She snapped, he looked at her thoughtfully, before handing her the water bottle. They sat next to each other on the stairs, his shoulders nudging hers playfully.

"Nightmares?" He asked her concern in his eyes,

"No, it was a really good dream. Just makes everything a little...off." She assured him, not wanting to go into detail about how she had dreamed of him taking her right there on the mats, although that was a work out she could totally get behind. Her cheeks burned when she tried to push back the images of her vivid dream.

"Alright let's try this again, you are on defense and I'm going to try to attack you." He held out his hand and led her back to the mats, she took a deep breath and waited for him to make his move. However as he helped adjust her legs into the proper stance and she moaned loud enough for him to hear, his hands weren't anywhere near where she wanted them, but just feeling him touch her bare skin was making her want him.

"Skye, are you alright?" His voice was huskier now, she was glad that Fitzsimmons was off showing their newest creations off at the Hub, escorted by AC and May.

"Hmmm..." She didn't trust herself to speak without making him uncomfortable, this was strange for her too, he was hot and she noticed that the moment they met. However he had more than once pressed her to him during training, never had she felt like her skin was on fire at just his touch. She wasn't aware that she had moved, until she felt his hand exactly where she wanted it, causing a wave of pleasure to shoot up her spine. He was quiet behind her, until he moved his fingers slowly against her.

"Grant..." She whispered breathlessly, both wanting him to stop and wanting him to continue. He pulled her back against him, one hand curling around her waist and holding her flush against him.

"Tell me that you want this." He whispered into her ear, his warm breath sending shivers down her spine, she could feel his hand moving higher up and then down again, seeking permission.

"I want you." She admitted, moving against his hand, just as she felt his arousal pressing into her back. She smiled, happy he was affected just like her, and turned to face him. He groaned when her hips made contact with his erection, she pulled his lips to hers and kissed him deeply. This was so much better than a dream, this was real and his hand was slipping lower to lift her off the ground.

"Here or Bunks?" He asked in a near growl as they parted for air, she couldn't stop the naughty smirk on her lips.

"Here, then our bunks...they won't be back for hours." He swiftly had her on the ground under him, his body pressing against hers in just the right way, she moaned as he moved against her.

"I want you." Grant told her, his fingers moving to pull off her bra, she leaned up to help him. Once her bra was gone she slid her hands under his shirt, yanking it impatiently as he laughed, lifting his arms out of it. Then her hands were running along his back and she was pressing kissed to his scars, there were a lot of them. She was grateful that none were fatal, other wise he wouldn't be here with her now, she kissed one on his shoulder. It was long and puckered, unlike the others it looked new, maybe a week old. Last week they had all been on a well deserved break, he had gone to visit his SO...there had been something different with him ever since.

"Grant, this scar..." She trailed off, her mind moving to all the worst possibilities.

"It's nothing."

"That is not nothing, what happened?" She wasn't angry until he ignored her question, dodging it skillfully, instead pressing a kiss to her collarbone. She stopped him, forcing him to meet her eyes.

"What happened?" She demanded, he looked unsure before he laid his head on her chest, her fingers slipping into his hair.

"Garrett." He whispered, like he wasn't supposed to say how he got it.

"That Son of a Bitch! I'm gonna kill him." She promised venom dripping with every word.

"My fault." He murmured, she saw red.

"How long has this been going on?" She asked him gently,

"He found me when I was 15, been with him ever since, almost 15 years." He recited it as if he had memorised it, seeing how he seemed to blame himself she couldn't help but wonder if more of his scars were from Garrett. Pulling him closer to her and promising to deal with Garrett herself, she offered him her love. They wouldn't be having sex, not that she didn't want him, he just needed skin to skin contact. There would be time for them to be together later, now she just wanted to show him that someone cared about him, after about an hour or two they moved up to her bunk where they curled up and watched movies until they both fell asleep...

* * *

When they returned to the BUS, he set out to find his two wayward agents, he opened the door to Skye's bunk after hearing her laptop playing a movie. He found Grant with his arms wrapped around Skye, protecting her with his body, even in sleep. Silently closing the door, he left the room and instructed the team to leave them alone. May met him in his office, he pulled her to him, kissing her gently.

"So you want to tell me how you are going to handle the relationship between Skye and Ward?" May asked after he pulled back from her lips, she was more like the May he knew, everyday that she was here with their team.

"As long as it doesn't cause problems, I see no reason to stop them."

"Fury will be angry." May reminded him, he shook his head.

"She's like our daughter May, just what I always imagined she would have been like." He admitted, both of them remembering that their little girl was missing or worse, but her age...

"I just thought of something, so crazy it couldn't be true...except the odds of us finding her."

"That can't be, they never found her, Agents died to protect her." May was trying very hard not to show how much she hoped Skye was their long-lost daughter.

"I will have Simmons run some blood tests, she won't know why, just be ready for her to ask for some blood."

"If she is our little girl, I won't keep it from her, she was taken from us. I never got to hold her when she was a little girl, never helped her dress for school, I will kill whoever took her." May's mask dropped and he held her in his arms,

"She will love us, just as we have loved her all these years, I'm here for you Melinda." He pulled her closer, wishing he hadn't been so broken after they lost their little girl, that he had allowed her to walk away from him.

* * *

(There we go, some Skyeward and Philinda, also no Grant is not HYDRA. Garrett is and he never told Grant about HYDRA, instead he set him up to take the fall when HYDRA is revealed. Might continue this one later on. Also they are breaking my heart, at least Simmons didn't really go HYDRA, but I want Skyeward back so badly...)


End file.
